


Десять лет спустя

by SaintOlga



Series: Через тысячу лет [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В далеком будущем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять лет спустя

\- Джек?   
Джек помнит это лицо, хотя не сразу вспоминает имя.  
\- Алонзо! - они обнимаются, мягкие губы скользят по его щеке.   
Янто едва заметно приподнимает бровь и ждет, когда его представят.

* * *

Для Алонзо с дня их прощания прошло три года. Для Джека - тысяча с лишним. Как летит время.

* * *

Когда за выпивкой уходит Алонзо, Янто задумчиво пробегает пальцами по подернутым сединой волосам и одобрительно кивает.  
Когда за выпивкой уходит Янто, Алонзо провожает его взглядом и спрашивает: "Это он? Все-таки ты..."  
Когда за выпивкой посылают Джека, по возвращении он обнаруживает, что они сидят очень близко, и небрежно лежащие на столе ладони соприкасаются ребрами. Его встречают двумя очень похожими улыбками.   
Вдоль позвоночника пробегает восхитительная дрожь.


End file.
